TMNT Revealed
by The Gaming Knight
Summary: Luke Smith lost his belief that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles actually existed... until he met them in real life. now he has to try his hardest not to tell anyone about them and help them fight the Krang and Shredder to keep his home safe.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Revealed

In the Sewers of New York

In no way was I an abnormal kid. I liked a lot of cartoons and action and such, and I even thought it was real at one point. But at some point we have to grow up. For me this meant I realized that shows like "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" weren't actually real. That realization only made me watch these shows all the more often. They came out with a new TMNT series and I started watching that as well.

I'm from New York. My name is Luke Smith. I have PDDNOS. I should start with the story now huh? I was walking around town one night and across the rooftops I saw four quickly moving shapes, not quite human, but something else. I pulled my hood up and followed them. I saw enough as the last of them descended into the sewers. I guess that saying "We're only human" applies to these things too. It, or "they," left the manhole uncovered. I was wondering what the heck these things were so much that curiosity got the better of me and I descended into the sewers.

I guess I was a little too careless, even for my standards. I lost my grip on the railing and fell five feet into a sewer line. I hit my head and lost consciousness for only those things would know how long. When I finally came to, I was surrounded by amphibious faces behind multicolored masks. When I recovered completely I realized those faces weren't Amphibious, they were Reptilian, Turtle faces to be exact.

Strange thing is, they showed concern, _human_ concern. The masks finally settled to one color each. And realizing who these Creatures were, I flipped out.

"Calm down!" Said Leonardo in the blue mask.

"You're… Real!" I said.

"You know about us?" Donatello, the one in purple asked with intrigue.

Raphael, in the red, grabbed me by the coat. "Who are you!? And how did you find us!?" He asked, violently.

"Raphael! Enough!" said a voice in the next section of the Turtles' lair. Out of the shadows came a figure, it was humanoid in structure, but completely Rat-like in appearance. Apparently he still thought of himself as human, he was wearing a kimono with a lotus insignia on the back.

"This boy stumbled upon something only one other person knows about; we need him alive to see if he is a threat." Splinter said.

"We could search him Sensei," Michelangelo, in orange suggested.

"That will not be necessary, Michelangelo, we will just interrogate him."

"My way?" Raph asked slamming his fist into his hand.

"No my way." Leo said putting his hand on Raph's Shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sewer Side Interogations Turns out Leo's way was locking me in a room with bamboo doors until I talked. Raph and Mikey were standing watch to make sure I didn't even attempt to break the door. It took about three seconds in the room for me to come to my senses and ask Raph to bring Leo in. "That was fast," Leo said. "I'll start with how you knew about this place. How did you find the lair?" "I saw something on the rooftops come in a manhole. I presume this was you, Raph, Mikey, and Donny?" "Yeah… How do you know our names?" "I always thought you guys were just a cartoon concept. I saw all kinds of cartoons based on you growing up. Anyway apparently that old saying, 'we're only human' applies to you too; you left the manhole cover open. I wanted to see what I saw up close, so I went down into the Sewer and fell." "And woke up with us staring at you," Leo Finished. "Are you in any way out to get us?" "I never thought you existed, until tonight. I always watched you guys on TV and thought how cool it would be if you actually existed." "Oh… Wait we're on TV?" "As a Cartoon Concept yeah, So… Am I free? I won't tell anyone about this." "You're good to go, and here, take this T-Phone." Leo handed me a Mobile Phone shaped like a Turtle's shell. "Call us if you need to come here, before you come here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho-Mutation

Well, school the next day was hard to focus on. I still focused, but more on mutation causing substances of the Post-Birth variety. Turns out there are none known to mankind. A girl came over to me at lunch.

"You're Luke, right?" she asked. She was kinda pretty, with red hair and an easy frame. Her eyes were blue, like Leo's Mask. She whispered a little softer next. "Donny told me about you."

"Yeah, I'm Luke," I said. "And you are?"

"April O'Neal" she said. "My Friend Casey and I need to talk to you after school. Meet us at the storage parking lot of TCRI."

I didn't know what she wanted. But if she knew Donny and the others I had to go see what it was. Turns out Splinter gave them a mission to infiltrate the Kraang base, and set up a Rendezvous point with the Turtles. April gave me a pouch with seven Shuriken, or throwing stars engraved with a lotus emblem… Splinter's.

"You're gonna need 'em." Casey said. He was a buff guy, black hair and brown eyes. He customized weapons to look like sports equipment, like his scythe, which was shaped like a hockey stick. They pulled out three Grappling hooks, and fired at the roof of the building. April handed me one and we started climbing. I had little trouble keeping up with Casey and April; I've always been good at climbing ropes and such.

I found a small vent in the roof and we climbed in after setting a tracker for the Turtles. When we got out of the vent, with Casey at the lead, we were in a room full of Kraang mutagens. There was tons of it! In drums around the room, in bottles on every desk, and even in pipes that seemed to be overflowing! I only realized this because a drop of it hit my forehead, which I wiped off. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal.

Well my carelessness set off an alarm. The room was swarmed with Kraang troops in no time.

"Kraang! Intruders have managed to infiltrate our defenses!" One of them said.

"Kraang must eliminate all who witness our operations!" The guy who appeared to be the head said. They aimed their plasma rifles up towards the energy conduits and fired. On section fell down on us, and I raised my hands.

But it never touched us. I finally opened my eyes and saw the wire floating in mid-air just out of my reach. I flung the pipe away with my newfound power, and knocked a whole hoard of the Kraang out of their robot suits. That's when Leo and the Turtles showed up to take care of the rest of them. I just stood there, looking at my hands wondering what happened to make that happen. Then I remembered the drop of mutagen.

"For future reference," Leo said. "If you touch even a small bit of the Kraangs' Mutagen, don't keep it to yourself."

"Note taken," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

We went back to the Lair that the Turtles and Splinter called home. Donny analyzed my brain activity using some kind of scanner I never saw before.

"Hmm…" Donny looked at the results. "There are higher levels of brain activity that any normal human and I see a lot of energy being generated. But other than that, it's perfectly normal."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Your mutation has no animal products in it whatsoever," Splinter said. "And we have no real idea how dangerous this mutation might be. We must keep you hidden until we find out what danger you are in."

So he said, but I sensed that he had a surprise for me. I was right, he was going to teach me about being a Shinobi in every free moment I had. The sexist system of ninjas classified a ninja in two types. Kunoichi, like April, were all women. They were generally only fighting if they were needed in a fight. Shinobi, on the other hand, were fighting more often than the Kunoichi. They weren't able to process information as easily as women but they could overpower each other much easier than the Kunoichi.

April was training with me the whole time, giving me tips on how to use certain attacks, or how to find a tool I'd be used to… besides my mind, of course. Every mock fight April and I were made to have was evenly matched. I mean, I'm a psychokinetic mutant with little combat experience or formal training, and April is a Kunoichi who uses bladed fans and her formal training to fight. I was never prepared for a real or a mock fight, but April wasn't prepared to fight any mutant that didn't need to touch her in any way to hurt her. And I've never been in a life-or-death fight to the finish before.

After about a week of this, I was able to overpower April in a fight. I was learning more quickly than she was, she'd been working on these exercises for a year now. It was another week before Sensei told me it was time to choose my weapon. I tried everything in stock, the mace, the Bo, the ninja-to. Eventually I found a weapon that felt natural, the Tonfa. At that moment I could feel April hating me.


	5. Chapter 5

Karai's Message

I wanted to talk to April about the whole advancing faster thing. I found her at school the next Monday.

"April I need to talk to you," I said.

"If you're going to rub in the fact that your learning faster than I am, forget it!" she yelled at me.

"Actually I was going to apologize for it, and ask for help practicing what I learn with Splinter." April looked seriously dumbfounded. That expression turned to pure fear, like something was behind me. I turned around and saw that a kunai had been thrown into the wall. There was a tag that had a mark on it… it looked like a foot.

"Shredder…" I said. I didn't know the real story behind Shredder until I sat down and had a man to rat-man talk with splinter. In the hidden world of the ninja, Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki trained together as Rivals, a competition sparked by a love for a woman named Tang Sheng. Yoshi was the one who eventually married Sheng and the couple had a daughter named Miwa.

Saki came back, and, in a blind arsenic rage, took from Yoshi everything he loved forcing him to leave Japan. One day, for the sake of company, Yoshi, who had abandoned his name and was now going by "Splinter," purchased four baby turtles at a pet store. He bumped into a suspicious man, who he followed into an alleyway.

A rat scampered across his foot, something small that changed his life. The man realized that he was being followed, dropped a container of a strange substance. Stepping in it caused Splinter to convulse in pain, dropping the turtles he bought into the ooze. Eventually they all mutated, Splinter into a rat-man, the turtles into humanoid reptiles.

That was how Splinter got to America, but I never heard about how Shredder got here. Until now. I looked at the back of the tag to find a note.

Meet me at the Kings Street Pizzeria. I need you to meet me. If you'd feel safer, bring the Turtles tonight

Karai.

P.S. April O'Neil, I looked into his mutation, this one's actually gotten as good as you and stopped.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Luke, it has to be a trap," April said. "Shredder has no way of knowing about you!"

"Let's get Casey, go to the Lair and talk about it first."


	6. Chapter 6

Hamato Miwa

With a lot of persuasion, Splinter agreed to let me meet Karai. Leo was happy to come along for a reason I didn't get at the time. The others went just to keep an eye on Leo, according to Raph, and that's how I figured out about Leo's little crush on Karai.

We got to the Pizzeria, and ordered some pizza while we were there. We waited for half an hour before another knife found its way into our pizza through the air. I looked up and saw why Leo had a crush on Karai. She was hot! Her short bobbed hair flowed in the wind nicely. That armor was sleek and form fitting, making her look slender. Her eyes caught me the most. The red hue glowed down at me warmly somehow.

"Come on up!" she said. "I won't bite, much!"

I used my Psychokinesis to lift myself, April and Casey to the rooftops, while the turtles just resorted to climbing… which was actually just as fast for them.

"So, you've come, Luke Smith," Karai said. "Down to business, I need your help."

"Running the Foots isn't so easy without Shredder's power is it?" Leo said.

"It's not that," Karai said. "I need help remembering… who my father was."

"I thought Shredder was your Father?" Leo said.

"Adopted."

I didn't know what to say to her. I had no idea if she knew this or not, but I never tried telepathy, or anything like that. But I figured this could be a good chance to try, so I sat down in front of her, crossed my legs, and went into Meditation, just as Splinter taught me. Then an image flashed in front of me. A woman, cradling me in a burning house two men fighting through the wreckage, one with a set of claws mounted to his wrist. The other with a set of spikes that ninjas normally used for climbing. I recognized the latter's face. I'd seen it on the wall of Splinter's room.

I cancelled the Meditation and woke up panting.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"It worked alright," I said. "Karai…no, Hamato Miwa." Everyone but Mikey looked in shock at Karai.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Donny said. "Her!?"

"Yeah," I said. "Turtles, meet your sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Enter the Shredder

"I can't believe it," Splinter said. "All these years I thought she was gone, when she was really with HIM."

"It's just as hard for her to think about sensei," April reassured.

"But you were kinda right about her," I said.

"I was?" Splinter seemed unsure.

"When I was in her head I also found the memories of when she was with Shredder, she hesitated a lot of the time. You said you like to think that she'd turn out like us if she survived. I think she did… in a way."

Splinter seemed to think this was some good news. Then he seemed to have a horrible thought.

"Please tell me you did not bring her here."

"NO!" Leo shouted. "Sensei, she was raised to fear the Shredder; if we brought her here he'd force it out of her one way or another."

"Did you explain this to her?" Sensei asked. Everyone nodded.

Casey, April and I resumed our school life the next day. We had no idea that we had the same classes every other day. We kept all our collapsible weapons on us at all times, just in case something big came up. Something big came up that day. There was an explosion in the boiler room, which caused the school to set off the Evacuation Alarm. Casey and I looked at April, who looked like she was having a headache.

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"He's here," April said.

"Who…" Then it hit me. "You don't mean!?"

"She does," A deep voice commented from behind us. A chill ran down the back of my neck. I turned around and saw a man in ceramic samurai armor with claws on one gauntlet. "Weaklings like you won't even be worth the challenge."

"Shredder!" I eventually managed. This was more serious than the cartoons. He wanted my head and if I let him he was gonna get it.

"I see those Krystal Ball TV shows actually precede my reputation," he said. "Now, tell me where they are!" He fixed his wrist, the one without the claws, on my forehead. Three little holes popped up, and it didn't take much to realize that they were dart launchers.

"I don't know where they are!" I said. "Splinter let's them out every now and then, and they don't contact us without good reason!"

Shredder reached into my pocket and pulled out my T-phone. "Call them… NOW!"

I pulled up Leo under Contacts and hit "Dial." I held the Phone up to my ear until Leo picked up.

"Hello?"

"Leo! We need you and the turtles at the school ASAP! He's here!"

Leo seemed to understand. He immediately hung up after saying "On our way!"


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting for Freedom

Shredder had us out on the roof in fifteen minutes, guiding us with those claws at our throats. If there's one thing that Splinter's training has taught me, it's that a ninja is patient. I knew that I had to wait to see what it was that Shredder wanted before I tried to stop him from getting it... or doing it. Eventually Leo and the others showed up.

"Turtles!" Shredder greeted. "Welcome!"

"What do you want Shredder!?" Raph jumped to the point, holding his Sai like Wolverine's Claws. Shredder held out a note in Karai's handwriting.

"Father

I have to thank you for the fifteen years of raising me. But I think it's time I find out who I am rather than be who you want me to be. It is with that that I must regrettably leave you and the foot clan. It's time I struck out on my own

I'm sorry

Karai."

"I want to know why my daughter left the Foot clan! She dropped all contact with the foot and me after your meeting her!"

"She found out she was adopted," Mikey said.

"MIKEY!" we all yelled.

"What?" I smacked my forehead. Hard.

"Does she know who her real father is?" Shredder asked. We all stayed quiet. "_Who told her_!?" he sounded extremely mad, even for someone of his character. Again we were quiet. "Fine, the answer will die with you!" I already had my tonfa out and blocked his first attack.

Donny grabbed April and pulled her away from shredder. His logic I get, the fan was a projectile, Boomerang-like weapon, not for close quarters combat. Casey just jumped about a foot away, long enough for his scythe to be at Shredder's neck. But Shredder somehow knew that there'd be a fight. Foot Ninjas hopped up over the sides of the roof. Shredder's interest seemed to be on Leo. I fought the Foot's while keeping my attention on Leo and the Shredder. With my heightened attention it was very easy.

Shredder and Leo waded through the violence towards each other. Leo's swords were swinging with his arms. They increased speed, finally reaching each other and crossing blades. Eventually the fighting got too much for me to not focus on. I decided to start using my Psychokinesis to push the Foot's away. When I was done with mine, I started helping the others, starting with Raph.

"I got the Foot's! Help Leo!" Raph seemed to understand… for once agreeing. I got rid of the rest in a similar fashion, and joined the others eventually overpowering the Shredder myself.

"Next time I won't be so careless," Shredder said. The police stormed onto the roof, but by the time they pulled out their pistols we were all gone. I hadn't seen my family that relived to see me before. My sister gave me a hug, even when just that morning she yelled at me saying I would never amount to anything! I'll talk about that later.


	9. Chapter 9

Karai's Advice

I was on the fire escape that was just outside my room. I just got back from the Lair, and training. I heard a thought rush by my mind and I knew I had a visitor.

"Hey Karai."

"Luke," She said. "I saw you're family bonding moment."

"Remember it," I said. "It's probably the last one my family will ever have with me."

"What do you mean?" she sat down as if to get comfy and ready to hear the story.

"My brother Tom is the biggest success that my parents ever raised. Sally, my sister is on their side when they say that I should be more like him. And I try to be…"

"Your just not." Karai seemed to get it. "I know what that's like. Fa-… Shredder tried to raise me in his image but I just wasn't him. I tried to think that he loved me for something… but he never said anything that made me think that he did. That's why I finally left when you told me my true name."

"Wish I could just bail on mine, but their blood," I interrupted. "I can't find anyone better for me. And so long as I keep this mutation a secret they're the only ones who will accept me."

Karai stood up when she saw something in the distance. "I've gotta go, but I'll leave you with this. Don't you want a family who'll accept you despite your faults and mutation?"

She jumped up the fire escape, and left me to think about it… it took a few seconds to get what she meant.

I called my brother, Tom's phone after I explained the situation to the turtles.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom?" I said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Luke? What's up, bro?" Bro… he was the only one who treated me that nicely. Especially considering my family.

"Look, I'm not going to be home for a while. And mom and dad aren't going to know that I'm gone. If they call… tell them I'm staying with you, okay?"

"Luke, you're running away!?"

"Life's been real hard for me since you left. And a lot's happened, so I can't go to your place either or you might get hurt too."

"What Happened? You can tell me." I know I shouldn't have risked my brother, the nicest person in my version of the world. But that's the very reason I had to tell him, he's the nicest person in my version of the world. So I told him, from meeting the Turtles to meeting April and Casey to the Kraang mutation to the Shredder. I ended that little story with a little note.

"If you don't believe me, tell the whole world about your insane little brother, I don't care. But if you do believe me, then you have to keep it secret. Your life depends on it now."

"Don't worry, I believe you," I was confused. "Luke, you are many things. Imaginative, outgoing, and funny are among them, but a Liar is not."

"So you understand?"

"Yeah… Consider your favor done."


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Call

Donny wanted to understand what the Kraang mutagen did to me a little more, so he asked me to be a guinea pig for a harmless research experiment. He had me use my Psychokinesis to keep a small metal ball up for five minutes, a task that was easy by this time. He had my head wired to a monitor to record how much of the brain I was accessing.

"The experiment is finished, you can drop the ball Luke," I let the ball fall back onto the machine it was on.

"So, What's the result?"

"This is incredible!" Donny said. "Your mutation is access to four times the brainpower that normal people, mutant or otherwise has."

"Meaning?"

"A normal human has access to ten percent of the brain. At twenty percent you attain Telekinesis. At thirty percent you have telepathy, and at forty percent you'll be able to teleport things and people to you, or to other places though I would not recommend it on yourself."

"Oh…" this was weird. I could access more of my brain than any normal human or mutant, and that was my mutation? That's kinda weird considering all the other mutations that happened because of the Kraang stuff. April and Casey came around every now and then to make sure I stayed in touch with the surface, particularly School. But I had no trouble living with the turtles until I got a call on my T-Phone. I didn't set a caller id for everyone yet, but I recognized my home phone number.

"Hello?"

"Luke where are you!?" my sister Terra yelled.

"Terra, calm down. Didn't Tom tell you?"

"He told me you were fed up with us and left, but that's all he'd say besides the number he told us to call."

"I couldn't take it anymore. I can't go back home. I'm not Tom and you of all people should know that." From the other side of the phone I could feel Terra's Shock. "I'm staying with some friends, not too far from school so I can keep up with my schoolwork. If you need something else, you know how to contact me." I hung up on her before she could say anything else.

"That sounded rough," Donny said.

"You only have one family," Splinter said as he walked into the lab. "You should return to yours as soon as you realize they need you."

"They don't need me," I scoffed.

"Then why did Terra call?" my T-Phone rang again. Same number. I picked up. "I told you-"

"Hello Luke," Shredder's voice came from the other end. My anger subsided into fear.

"What are you doing in my house!?" I yelled.

"You hold the key to the home of Hamato Yoshi, who I will find. Tell me where he is, and I'll spare your family." I looked at Splinter, covered the speaker, and told him the situation.

"Give me the phone," he said. "Hello, Saki… yes, the boy is with me… why don't we meet again and I can end you there?... you took my daughter and turned her against me, I will not have you killing my sons!… Central Park, midnight it is… you sleep well too, Shredder."

"Sensei, you can't do this!" I yelled.

"It is what he wanted fifteen years ago, it is what he will get now."

"But it's MY family! You don't have to have a hand in this!"

"I want to help however I can." He walked out of the room.

"Donny, please! Talk some sense into him!"

"I can't," Donny said. "When he makes a decision, he sticks to it. Like when he decided to train us."


End file.
